Tears and Violence
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Dean Winchester vows to put Lucifer back in his trap with a little help from his fellow hunters.


Tears and Violence

Disclaimer: Sara Gamble and Eric Kripke will always own Supernatural

* * *

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? I've been busy with college and all that but I'm back after taking time to write my own stories and focus on studying! Hopefully, my first SPN story in a year is better than the last.

* * *

Chapter 1: Exiles on Earth

A dark room was lit with nothing but dying lights and furnished with a bed that had been loved and used one too many times. But still, it was a place to sleep to Sam Winchester. He had, in fact, been there for the past four months and never left. Ever since Lucifer had taken hold and he had killed Adam who was chosen as Michael's vessel. However, in the past few months, he had quieted Lucifer and was able to be his old self for some time. He had taken out his cell phone and had tried calling his brother. No answer. Bobby. No answer. However, there was one last number on his phone that he hadn't tried. He called it, a female voice answering him.

_Allison Marsden. Who's this? _

"Sam Winchester." He replied. "You do remember me, right?"

_Of course, I do. You just caught me at a bad time; with demons and angels getting out of hand. _

"What do you mean by getting out of hand?" He asked.

_Where have you been in the past four months? Ever since Michael was defeated, demons have been infesting and angels are fighting back. _

"I see. What about Lucifer?" He asked, cringing a little at the name.

_Last I heard, he fell down a hole and hasn't been seen since. _

"Ah, so you're just hunting on your own now?" He said.

_No, I'm back with your brother. Of course, I've had another demon at my neck._

"Who?" He asked, a little curious.

_Ruby. She doesn't seem to go down without a fight. Of course, she forgot who she was messing with._

"How did you…?" He said, shocked at the fact that she had been captured.

_A little something I call luck. Anyways, good luck, and call if you need me._

He hung up and sighed, his right hand companion had been captured and by a hunter, no less. He looked in the mirror hearing Lucifer's voice saying he needed to find her and bring her back. Sam shook his head, saying he wouldn't.

The girl had hung up the phone and turned back to Ruby, who sat bound by ropes under a very powerful seal. She smirked for a moment then put on an emotionless expression.

"That was Sam by the way." She said. "Remember? The one who you tricked into releasing Lucifer and nearly ending the world."

"How'd that work out for you?" Ruby replied, sharply.

"Well, the world hasn't ended, has it?" She said. "And you're still looking for your next victim."

"Don't make me laugh! You know Sam is Lucifer, right?" Ruby replied.

"I did and he'll find you." She said, taking out Ruby's knife.

She turned around and stabbed her where she had been stabbed previously. Unlike last time, her demise came quickly and Alyson had left the room being greeted by Dean. He gave the familiar exchange of glances and the girl revealed the ring.

"I told you I'd get it." She said, putting the ring in a metal box then locking it quickly. "Here's one of the Horsemen's rings. I don't know how they got stolen but we found one."

"One down, three more to go." He replied. "So Sam's going to find Ruby right?"

"If Lucifer has his way, yes. But I think Sam is strong enough to resist." She said. "I just feel guilty for not telling him I know what happened."

"Don't. Guilt can't get the best of you." He replied.

"I'm nineteen, Dean. And I actually have a heart. Besides, I agreed to come back and help you because you said you'd help me put Lucifer back in his trap." She said.

Dean nodded, agreeing silently.

"Come on, kid. Last I checked, that other demon is in Indiana." He replied. "Besides you're driving, right?"

"Right." She said, catching the keys.

* * *

Next up (in 2 weeks)

Chapter 2: Burn It Down

A/N: After this chapter, there will probably be spoilers but I will tell you at the beginning.


End file.
